


"Goodbye Night Vale. Goodbye My Carlos"

by MacaSkys



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Home, Insanity, Leaving Home, Love, M/M, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Suicide Attempt, True Love, Welcome to Night Vale News Program Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaSkys/pseuds/MacaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is interrupting Cecil at work, a tear on his throat?. Something that he can't hide. Something that he has to speak up on the microphone, something that his listeners know but he can't handle no more. Something like bad news, terrible, terrible bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goodbye Night Vale. Goodbye My Carlos"

 

Outside is dark. Every part of this room is dark; all around me is dark with a strange smell of a broken heart. Yesterday was sunny with the unforgettable fragrance of your hair lotion on my hands and everything was perfect. *sigh* Everything was… perfect...

 

_**Welcome to Night Vale** _

 

Dear Listeners…

I know I shall be giving you the news of our little city, but today… **today is a dark day**. A horrible day. That I need to speak out to you, listeners.

 

 I have bad, terrible, terrible news about Carlos, the scientist. The good-looking scientist whom arrived 2 ½ years ago and chose our little city to do “science stuff” that we all don’t understand but we just say yes because Carlo's hair!… my perfect-imperfect Carlos!.

Well… He is leaving while I speak these words. He is leaving Night Vale… and he is leaving because of my fault, listeners!…

My hollow heart is being filled up with misery and pain. I just…. I just cannot handle it! See…  

Yesterday at this same time, we were cuddling on my king bed at home. The cream sheets were covering half of his dark, caramel skin leaving just the back for me to hold on to. Squeezing each other in a hug. His hair was still perfect, listeners!. Any single hair out of his perfection. He was lying on his chest while I was by his side. And suddenly he said with his breath-taken voice:

“Cecil… I have something to say to you”

And I was like: “Yes, tell me!” and he shouted

“I’m leaving Night Vale…”

And that was the moment I swear I felt my heart cracked on the middle. Rage went through my veins and without knowing it I said back:

“Why? You aren’t happy? Why are you leaving? Why?!”

I didn’t actually think the words when I spoke. It was just the moment…

“ Cecil I just….have to do this trip back home”

“I thought home was Night Vale!”

And he looked at me with a melancholic look, he was sad.

“I just need time, Cecil” He replied to me. “I need to go home”

Oh dear! Why do I have to be so stupid! I said:

“OK THEN! JUST GO ! GO HOME!” I replied violently.

Back at that moment, I was upset. I thought wrongly that Carlos was confused about our relationship but now it’s too late…I know I’m a jealously person! I admitted it! But I was out of my mind when I heard the words: I’m leaving Night Vale. And Night Vale adds me up to the list of leaving behind.

I cannot describe how it feels to know that rage ate me up like a hungry demon and destroyed everything. I destroyed my relationship, the most important thing for me on the whole world, Carlos.

And it feels like a wound healed with poison when I left him on the bus stop early this hour not even wondering that he will leave (maybe) forever.

OH! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID CECIL! HOW CAN YOU BE SO **STUPID!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dear listeners… You know that I’ve loved Carlos since day 1 and I cannot describe my beautiful days with him, stroking my fingers through his perfect, perfect hair on the mornings or wild nights out, the way he speaks to me about  science and I’m just lost on his eyes, or the way he looks at me when I don’t see him, or the way he breaths when he cries… ohh the way he cries…the painful way he cries when he closed the door of my car on the bus stop!

AHHHHH! … I just can’t *sobs*… live without him…

 

 I have a **gun** on my left hand, listeners…

I remember my grandmother holding one of these like they were toys and saying to me:

“Cecil, one day you will taste the fluid pain of fear or loneliness. A feeling you won’t handle easily and that’s why guns were made for: killing this indescribable feeling”

I could have heard you before grandma. You were right.

This weapon has one bullet as the gun-seller told me, just one bullet to erase everything and begin everything.

There is no one around because it’s dark.

Every wall around me even the microphone is dark, like the universe. Cold, lonely and dangerous. It’s a hard game to play with the dark. Remember when we were little and we were scared of the night?

That nightmare

That madness of finding the light on a dark rooms dark whispering to my ear: do it and you will hide and not feel anything for the rest of your time.

**I hurt Carlos**

I hurt me

I hurt him. I know… *trigger*

 

No one will stop me, there is no one around, and my co-workers aren’t here.

 I don’t have Carlos any longer… I was rude and I cannot reach him on the phone… I was stupid…very very stupid.  *cries* **I’m scared** … I’m scared…

The dark hunts me down, my Carlos, this gun… **my errors. OH! MY ERRORS, GOD!**

Why, Cecil, Why you have to be like this?

Why can’t you just… be normal! Just like Carlos! WHY?!

The lines are open, Night Vale. Talk to me... **please!**

I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to do this… I cannot left my Carlos… I just can’t leave.

…

…

*Trigger noise*

 

I will miss you all deeply… and please… Night Vale… *silence* *whispering* please...

…

…

…

…

…

Goodbye

…

Goodbye Night Vale…

Goodbye my Carlos….

 

 

 

 

 *silence*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Hello? Cecil?...Cecil? Are you on aired, yet? Cecil? It’s me, Carlos…_

**_I was wrong_ **

_Cecil…I was very wrong, I shall have not doubted you in the first place._

_About our relationship. Now I know it’s something that I won’t ever found back home. **I love you**. And I cannot change that for anything._

**_I would die if something happens to you, Cecil._ **

_And one other thing…about home… I was wrong, again._

**_Night Vale IS my home, you are home for me._ **

_You will always be home for me._

_I don’t know what I was thinking of and these few hours of traveling away from the desert reminded me that this lands received me. I won’t change that._

_I was stupid, Cecil…_

_I’m sorry. I’m very very very sorry, Cecil._

_I love you._

_I’m going back to Night Vale. I’m 12 minutes away! I’m going back home!_

_So, I think I will see you at home soon! Love you!”_

 

 

 

 *silence*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Did you hear that, listeners?

Carlos, my Carlos is coming back!

But…what happened?

Suddenly the dark room which I was sinking, from one minute to the other turned light like a sunny day on a Sunday.

I can’t believe it.

*cries of happiness*

I cannot…

Describe this creature that is standing in front of me right now. It’s beautiful and so bright. I feel happy emotions going through my veins, like a strong-happy-drug making me happy in the worst moment of my life, I guess!

It’s so warm, so beautiful.

Oh! It most be… no… we all know angels do not exist.

But well… it brought back the light on the room and my life.

Thank you. Thank you beautiful creature.

*cries*

Night Vale… today has been a really weird day for me… I don’t know what are my feelings doing but I feel … incredible… to know that my dear Carlos, our scientist who works next to Rico’s pizza place is returning home.

HOME!

Ah… home.

 

 

The creature, the bright creature left in a blink.

Where is it?

Well, where ever you are bright creature that wasn’t an angel because angels do not exist… I want to say thank you, thank you for taking the darkness out of my worthless self, bringing light to the Radio and to my life and my Carlos… and of course, taking the gun away from my head…

 

And to all Night Vale…

 

Thank you.

  Thank you for listening, thank you for the kindness, thank you for caring about each other and thank you for our community as one big Home for Carlos.

I’m just… hopeful, grateful and happy…*giggles*

I don’t know what my feelings are doing…hahaha

It just left me one thing…

 

 

 

 

 

The Weather….


End file.
